


Тысяча имен для "снега"

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: В вулканском языке нет слова "любовник".Перевод на русский фика LJC "A Thousand Words For Snow".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand Words For Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169) by [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC). 



На протяжении столетий – с тех самых пор, как антропологи впервые опубликовали эту информацию, чтобы провести параллели между разницей в культуре и разницей в языке через изучение корней – лингвисты пытались объяснить, что количество слов, употребляемых инуитами Северной Америки для описания твердых осадков, не настолько уж экстраординарно велико. Не говоря о прочих отличиях между Стандартом и языками эскимосско-алеутской группы, образование слов, относящихся к воде и снегу, созданных из ограниченного количества свободных морфем, происходит разными путями. 

Проблема в том, что «У эскимосов есть тысяча имен для снега» звучит поэтично. И люди продолжают повторять эту выдумку. Такая вот старая лингвистическая байка. Тот самый случай, когда истина исчезает перед лицом лжи, превратившейся в легенду.  
  
В вулканском языке нет слова «любовник».

Ухура нашла по крайней мере пять слов в современном письменном и устном вулканском для обозначения понятия «супруг» («связанный узами», «соединенный-но-целомудренный», «соединенный-в-разлуке», «соединенный-без-расставания», «родитель-моих-потомков») и четыре для «друг» («товарищ», «хранитель тайн», «дружба-как-родство» и «дружба-ближе-чем-родство»). В Старом Высоком вулканском для проявления нежности существовало несколько слов («половина-моего-сердца/души/жизни»), но Ухура никогда не слышала их произнесенными и, скорее всего, никогда не услышит: учение Сурака изменило язык Вулкана также, как изменило самих вулканцев.

Но нет ни единого слова, чтобы назвать того, с кем поддерживаешь интимные, физические отношения вне брака.

Ближайшее – _t'hy'la_ («дружба-ближе-чем-родство»), но даже у него, являющегося приблизительным эквивалентом понятия «очень близкий друг» в Стандарте, нет значения «кто-то, с кем ты делишь радость физического акта любви». Оно используется в вулкано-английских словарях, продающихся в космопортах, для обозначения слова «любовник», но Сато-Хейдтовский лингво-код матрицы перевода просто оставляет слово непереводимым, предлагая использовать вместо него _ashal-veh_ («возлюбленный»).

Даже в текстах, сохранившихся еще с периода, предшествовавшего Пробуждению, когда Вулкан раздирали мелкие войны и когда, как говорили, иссохшие русла Форж были полны изумрудной кровью, – даже тогда любовная поэзия в первую очередь посвящалась тому, с кем образовывалась связь. Даже в самом знаменитом сохранившемся стихотворении, _ni'var ke Shan-ha'lok_ ("Две формы / Аспекты поглощения / Погружение"), несомненно эротическом для того времени, использовалось слово _ashay-am_ (объект привязанности [притяжательное]) в качестве основного обращения. Но оно слишком... нежное. Слишком сдержанное. Слишком простое, чтобы вместить в себя всю глубину отношений между ней и Споком.  
  
Она вслушивается в его дыхание, когда он спит, – одна рука у нее на талии, так что ладонь касается ее бедра, – и думает, что должно существовать слово для этого – легчайшего прикосновения его сознания, когда пальцы находят контактные точки на ее скуле и над бровью, и желание обжигает каждое нервное окончание. То единственное слово, в котором будут его губы, припадающие к ее ключице, ее ногти, впивающиеся в его плечи, когда его зубы слегка прикусывают местечко, где под кожей бьется пульс. Спок никогда не оставляет следов там, где их можно увидеть, но все же метит ее – метит, как принадлежащую ему, заставляя трепетать.

Ее не отпускает мысль, что в мире никогда не было звука или последовательности звуков для описания рук, обхватывающих ее маленькую грудь, когда он целует ее в изгиб шеи, и они движутся вместе в тишине, нарушаемой только его дыханием и ее мягкими вскриками. Нет существительного в его языке для синяков, что его пальцы оставляют на ее бедрах, когда он тонет в ее теле, ее глазах. Или для этого хриплого рыка, что рождается в глубине его горла, когда она ласкает ступней внутреннюю сторону его бедра, впуская его в себя.  
  
Она знает сотню слов, означающих «любимый» на языках Федерации и за ее пределами. Эти слова обжигают горло, когда она тонет в его лихорадочно-жарких объятиях. Она не может издать ни звука, она слишком хочет найти _его_ звук, _его_ слово, а не заимствованное или украденное. Даже не из суахили, на котором она по-прежнему говорит в своих мечтах. Он потерял так много, и ей хочется дать ему что-то, что невозможно отнять. И она пытается говорить с ним языком тела.  
  
Каждый раз, когда они входят в его каюту после смены, и он погружает пальцы в тяжелый водопад ее волос, об этом шепчет ее улыбка, об этом говорит жар его тела за ее спиной, его объятия. Каждым задыхающимся поцелуем она говорит ему об этом. Каждый раз, когда ее губы раскрываются навстречу ему, и он на мгновение замирает, перед тем как откликнуться на ее желание с ошеломляющей силой, она словно вдыхает в него свою преданность. Каждый раз, когда он вжимает ее в матрас весом своего тела, она выгибает спину, обнажая горло, так, что он может видеть, как пульс бьется у нее под кожей.

В яростной схватке наслаждения соединяются тела, горит желание, что он распалил в ней – и только его прикосновения могут утолить. Барабанной дробью сердца в груди, пением крови в венах, она пытается сказать, что он не одинок.

Она пишет сонеты – короткими ногтями на его обнаженной спине, их срывающимися дыханиями, когда они двигаются вместе, каждой слезой, что роняет она, потому что он не может плакать, – и надеется, что он почувствует то, чему она не может подобрать слов.  
  
Каждым прикосновением руки к лицу, – ее пальцы обводят скулу и челюсть, – она рисует карту неизведанных земель между ними, и в кольце ее рук он может обрести свой дом.

Нет слов для этого. Такое не записать тушью на бумаге, не нарисовать звуками, что переносит ветер. Глядя на него, спящего, она целует ресницы, бросающие темные тени на его щеки. Его руки обнимают ее, и она думает, что это и есть поэзия.


End file.
